


breeze

by eaglebearer (biotickaidan)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotickaidan/pseuds/eaglebearer
Summary: tumblr prompt fill, based onthis post.originally postedhere.Kassandra dreams of Brasidas.





	breeze

_Kassandra watches the leaves above dance in the warm, afternoon breeze. It stirs the tall grass and ruffles her hair, loose tendrils fallen from her braid. Brasidas lays beside her, panting from the exertion of their sparring. His breath and the breeze are the only sounds. A storm is coming, she thinks._

_“Tired?” she teases, glancing over at him. She smiles._

_“You don’t fight fair,” he says. But his bright, brown eyes are filled with warmth and admiration._

_She laughs. The breeze picks up, carrying the sound away. “I never claimed to.”_

_Away from the theatre, from the prying eyes and chanting crowds, Kassandra feels free, playful. She prefers this to their performance every festival. All of Hellas thinks her a god, except Brasidas. He is the only one who sees her like this._

_Suddenly, his weight is on her, and he pins her wrists to the soft earth. “It is rare I catch you off-guard.” His grin is mischievous and triumphant._

_“I’m letting you.” Her words trail off into a sigh as Brasidas’s lips drop to her throat. She tilts her head back, arching her body into his, wanting more. He kisses down her neck to her collarbone, his mouth hungry and insistent. His hips rock against hers. Soon, the breeze carries more than their laughter. Kassandra implores the gods it is loud enough to drown out their moans._

_After, Brasidas kisses her softly. Softer than she’s ever been kissed before. It brings tears to her eyes. He searches her face, looking confused, but says nothing. She knows he would never embarrass her. He wipes away her tears with his thumb, kissing her cheeks where they fell._

_The breeze turns threatening, howling into a strong wind. She curls into him._

Kassandra stirs. She pulls her fur more tightly around her. Her eyes flutter open, and for a moment she expects to see Brasidas next to her. Then thunder booms through the night, and a clay pot shatters on the floor, knocked over by a gust of wind. She jolts awake. Her breath comes in short, shallow gasps. Brasidas isn’t here, she reminds herself. He never will be again.

She walks out into the night. The wind whips against her tear-soaked face. “Brasidas,” she whispers. “I miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first assassin’s creed fic!! i fell in love with brasidas ever since his first scene with kassandra in the warehouse in korinth, and i’ve been feeling some type of way. i haven’t really written outside of mass effect, and even though this is just a drabble it was super fun and i’m more inspired than ever.


End file.
